Incidents
by kris932
Summary: Booth muses over some of the more awkward incidents that happened between him and his Bones over season three.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. It is sad, I know.

**Title: **Incidents

**Author: **kris932

**Rating: **T just to be safe. Very mild swear words.

**Spoilers: **Takes place after "The Widow's Son in the Windshield"

**Feedback: **I adore feedback, doesn't everybody?

**Summary: **Just some of Booth's musings on some of the more intimate incidents in the Pilot.

**Author's Notes: **My first Bones fic. It may become a two or three-shot but will not be a full fledged story. Any advice, flames, constructive criticism, wild rantings, etcetera…are more than welcome.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"_**GET DOWN" **_

It had been a week and that _incident_ was still playing over and over again in his mind. His shouting 'get down' and physically reacting at the same time to any possible danger, was simply that, a reaction. That was what he was trained to do after all. He was a FBI agent.

"_**Why are your eyes closed?"**_

Had she actually laughed at him? All right, maybe she hadn't quite laughed at him, but amusement clearly shown through in her tone. She was supposed to be the highly intelligent one! Why did he have his eyes closed? He thought they were going to get blown up! So he had his eyes closed…while trying to shield Bones with his body. It had to have helped had an explosion actually gone off, right? Yeah, he knew that was highly unlikely, but he wasn't going to change his stance on the matter, Brennan's questioning aside. Amazingly enough, she wasn't mad at him for the prolonged physical contact. He had to admit he may have lain there a _few _seconds too long. Just amused…

"_**It's just a transmitter." **_

Well, if he had realized that from the beginning then none of this would have happened and he wouldn't be sitting in his office pulling a Bones and over analyzing each and every one of his movements and thoughts while in that bank vault.

His Bones had been amused. He simply felt awkward and embarrassed. First he had misinterpreted any danger to them then he ended up lying on top of his partner. For far longer than was necessary he had to admit, considering, they were **not **about to get blown up.

It surprised him that Bones had seemed oblivious to those very long seconds of physical contact. Thankfully, Angela had not, A) witnessed what he did B). Been informed by Brennan what had transgressed and C). Asked or insinuated anything about why they were working together (quite smoothly he might add) again.

He didn't want any of Angela's ridiculous romantic notions to get between him and his Bones. They had enough problems as it was between her father's arrest and the second _incident_.

That damn cup of coffee.

He had spent all that time trying to get her to slow down. Just to sit back and have coffee, was that to much to ask? Brennan was going to run herself to the ground on this case.

"_**Hey, hot!"**_

Then came his 'smooth move' to protect her from getting burnt. For the split second that his hand touched her lips the world stopped.

She actually thanked him! In fact, though slightly awkward, that led them to start joking with each other and a rather pleasant day working though mounds of paper work concerning the case together. Not that he found paper work pleasant or anything. Oh no, no desk job for Seeley Booth! But with Bones there it was not hell at work like it usually was.

"_**You and me, we're the center." **_

What ever weirdness that had transpired while Zach was in Iraq was over. Done. In the past. Welcome home Zach! He would do anything to keep his Bones by _his _side where she belonged, not in the lab with the rest of the squints 24/7. Even accept that the squints came as a packaged deal with Bones.

They made a perfect team with their imperfections.

There was no way he would risk losing her to the lab, or an explosion, or anything else. He'd fight to keep her safe. That was the only way he would stay safe and happy.

And he swears up and down that she kissed his hand.

At least he wishes she had.

_**Reading and Reviewing are good for your health!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Title: **Incidents

**Author: **kris932

**Rating: **T just to be safe. Very mild swear words.

**Spoilers: **Takes place after "The Widow's Son in the Windshield" and "The Knight on the Grid."

**Feedback: **Highly appreciated as is any helpful hints to improve. I'm also in need of a beta? Anyone?

**Summary: **Just some of Booth's musings on some of the more intimate incidents in season three.

**A****uthor's Notes: **My first Bones fic. Slowly, it is becoming a series of one-shots following more of Booth and Bones' incidents throughout the show.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Russ, you came to the **_**FBI**_**?"**

"**I should have known better than to trust anyone in this family."**

Every time his Bones reached out and started to trust again someone, usually, someone close to her betrayed her. He never wanted to be that person. Max. Russ. Family. Broken trust from those she cared most about. That look on her face in his office. He never wanted to see her like that again. She looked so broken and desperate. She wanted to trust in her family so much again but her progress was always shot down before her eyes. How could her own father do that to her? It didn't even matter that Max had dragged him into the whole mess by sending Russ straight to the FBI. How could he do that to Bones?

To the young girl in that hospital bed waiting for Russ?

He didn't know…He couldn't keep doing this….Not to Bones…

"**Thank you, Booth"**

This time the physical contact was not his fault. It was all his Bones crossing the self imposed boundaries between them. A single kiss pressed to his already beet red face. A token of thanks delivered on a whim and slightly out of character for the usually composed Dr. Temperance Brennan.

He could only curse the bad timing that had brought this affection on and relish it while it lasted. Yes there were still lines between them. Lines neither of them would face immediately. Not yet. Not with this cannibal still on the run. Oh, and the arrest of her only brother getting in the way of things. That naturally, would have to be fixed first. A few well placed phone calls might just help out a lot…

"**I have a question…"**

Did she really have to question every single decision he made in the case or any case for that matter? Yes of course she did, who was he trying to fool? Passengers don't sit in the front of the cab. She wasn't a passenger, they were undercover! He was training her to be a cab driver. How high was her IQ again? Anyway, that excuse worked almost as well as his excuse for why he closed his eyes before…during that incident.

They actually got blown up this time. And he didn't close his eyes or prevent Bones from getting hurt. Not to mention they lost the bad guy. Found some teeth, lost the guy. Figures.

"**Booth, Please!"**

"**I got a phone call from the archbishop of DC fifteen minutes ago who promises to take a personal interest in Mr. Brennan's rehabilitation. Also a psychiatrist Dr. Lance Sweets, he says that Mr. Brennan will not flee again…"**

Thank you, this time a hug from the wrong woman. All in a typical FBI agent's day's work. Yeah, right. Bones went to the hospital relived. He found himself alone at the shooting range thinking about Bones, the case, and his family in the form of the blonde haired five year old he was dieing to see this coming weekend.

The image of Bones reading a bed time story sprang to his mind after seeing her in the hospital with Haley; it was certainly a nice image.

Parker. But those were thoughts for another day.

Wonder how his Bones would react to Sweets now?

**Read and Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Title: **Incidents

**Author: **kris932

**Rating: **T just to be safe. Very mild swear words.

**Spoilers: **Takes place after "The Widow's Son in the Windshield", "The Knight on the Grid", and "Santa in the Slush." Basically season three is up for grabs and a few parts of season one and two.

**Feedback: **Highly appreciated as is any helpful hints to improve. I'm also in need of a beta? Anyone?

**Summary: **Just some of Booth's musings on some of the more intimate incidents in season three.

**A****uthor's Notes: **I'm amazed at all the reviews I've gotten. Thank you everyone so much. I'm posting this on Christmas…late in the day though.

0o0o0o0o

"_**You love Christmas"**_

He did love Christmas. But this year his Christmas really wasn't working out. Captain _Fantastic_ had his son. Santa was found murdered three days before Christmas and his Bones wasn't even planning on staying in D.C. She wanted to go work in Peru to study some musty old bones. She considered that a decent way to spend Christmas. This was even worse than the Christmas he spent half high in the lab due to a quarantine of yellow fever. At least back then he had Bones and Parker. And was high, because those lights had been _pretty_! Very pretty…anyway…

Then things started to change. Bones worked out a way to let her family, in jail, have a decent Christmas. That's when Caroline really shook him up.

"_**You kiss Seely Booth on the lips, and I'll make sure your daddy has his dream Christmas. No tree, mind you, but otherwise, as good as an accused murderer can expect." **_

"_**Because, you're all, "Dr. Brennan" and "Special Agent Seeley Booth" and, it's Christmas and I have a puckish side that will not be denied."**_

Boy, did he wish he was there to witness that conversation! He could only imagine the look on his Bones face. The look she gave him that said she didn't understand what he was saying but was going to go on anyway. Along with a glare shot at Caroline instead of him for once.

He was going to seriously have to thank her. Caroline that is. Thank God for Caroline's weird puckish side. Merry Christmas Caroline!

"_**Well, whatever they are skeletons and Christmas do not mix."**_

Skeletons might not mix with the season but Bones certainly do. His Bones made the season brighter. Well, sort of. He did not like half of her arguments against religion and Christmas along with her total lack of tact around sensitive subjects like Parker.

Speaking of Parker…

"_**He's fine, Rebecca. No ... just listen, I will get him back in time, tomorrow, before you leave for Vermont."  
**_

"_**I hate Vermont!"  
**_

"_**No, I didn't tell him to say that!"**_

Bud, said that one all on his own. He honestly didn't tell him to say that. He was sure thinking it though. Take that Captain Fantastic, his Parker wasn't impressed with no Coast Guard Cutter Captain. (Say that one five times!)

He was so proud of his son. He'd never tell Rebecca that but, Parker running away to spend Christmas with him was one of the best moments of his life. After the blind panic and worry that Parker could have gotten seriously hurt, of course.

It was right up there with that kiss from Bones.

"_**Christmas is about making the impossible happen."**_

Christmas with his son Parker, that was impossible.

Christmas with Bones family, that was impossible.

Bones crossing the line and kissing him anywhere, that was impossible outside of his dreams.

Giving the Brennan family a Christmas tree in jail, also deemed impossible this year.

Would it be that the impossible was becoming possible?

Is it possible that his Bones might just help him beat the impossible in the New Year?

He believed in miracles, after all, several miracles happened to him this year. Nothing was impossible with his Bones. Anthropologically speaking that was impossible. The facts just didn't add up, Bones **KISSED** him.

Merry Christmas! He loved Christmas!

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This is being posted a little late but it's still Christmas. I hope everyone had a splendid holiday with friends and family. I got a laptop for Christmas! That made my day...


	4. Chapter 4

A corpse

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. But the show is coming back in April!!

**Title: **Incidents

**Author: **kris932

**Rating: **T just to be safe. Very mild swear words.

**Spoilers: **Takes place during "The Mummy in the Maze."

**Summary: **Just some of Booth's musings on some of the incidents between him and his Bones in season three.

**Author's Notes: **This is out of order with the last few one shots I posted. But it was one of my favorite episodes and just felt like writing something for it.

**)o)o)o)o)o**

**A corpse. Past the killer clown…**

**The fear of clowns. Coulrophobia. Might explain why you shot that clown last year.**

She had to bring that up didn't she? Like he needed a reminder of the time Sully was working…lets stick with working with _**his **_Bones.

Oh, lets get this straight! He was not scared of clowns, per say. Clowns didn't bother him at all…damn it! How does anyone find clowns with their freaky face paint and leering grins amusing. So maybe they freaked him out just a little. A lot. Whatever. The woman was hypervenalting over seeing a corpse; it was the clown she should be worried about!

At least he wasn't scared of skeletons, right?

**What are you wearing? What-now? No, not now, to the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball. What I always wear, are you going this year? I'm the official-unofficial FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian, of course I'm going.**

He had no idea what she always wore each year. That was slightly odd, three years in this partnership and he didn't even remember hearing about the last two Jeffersonian Halloween Balls. Well he had spent the last two Halloweens with Parker so he had a slight excuse for being out of the loop.

He was hoping Bones and the squints would at least _get _his costume. But being who they were he'd probably have to explain it to them. Typical.

**What are you supposed to be? Oh, see, I'm a nerd squint. What is the rationale behind that conclusion? That's not what they look or sound like. Oh, you mean we, that's not what we look or sound like. See what I did right there, I **_**corrected**_** you, in character, as a squint.**

He did have to explain his costume. He thought he did a damn fine job even if he did have to say so himself. He was a squint! Why he was suddenly enjoying that he wasn't quite sure…he used to avoid the lab at all costs. Now he spent more time there than at his own home. Well Bones never stopped by his place so that might explain his growing _fondness_ for the lab.

**Okay, where did you even find a place to carry that?**

That was one big ass gun to hide in that skimpy very unexpected…um…very…enjoyable Wonder Woman costume Bones was sporting. He still didn't know how she carried it. Kinda, wished she'd left it at home though. She shot him! By accident, but it didn't stop it from hurting like hell.

**Ah, we look like hell. It's a Halloween party. We could be Wonder Woman and, ahm, what's Superman's secret identity? Clark Kent. Yes. We could be Wonder Woman and Clark Kent after a really, really bad date. Yeah, bad date because you shot me. It was only a flesh wound and you dropped me on my head. After you shot me. Okay, I think I've got you on this one. Okay, Wonder Woman? **

Did he mention that Bones shot him? A painful shot, like very painful, not his idea of a good time. Then she goes rambling on about a date from hell. His Bones actually used the word date in reference to them. He was sure that crossed some line. Of course, the whole Clark Kent/Wonder Woman aspect was a spin. But, they had gone to the party together. Left early because his wound was killing him and Bones was kind enough to drive him home. She was thrilled to drive his car. That was how tired and in pain he was to let her drive. But it was a good date. He couldn't wait until next Halloween. A year between dates was a long time though.


End file.
